mistakes
by im not saying
Summary: Jess and Rob get in a fight Jess gets hurt and in a coma, what happens when Jess comes back and she and Rob have some talking to do but Ruth is having a bit of trouble excepting theat R&R please. rnFINISHED I REPEAT FINISHED I AM THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL A
1. Default Chapter

"Fine then we're OVER" I shouted at Rob, we had got into a fight about his probation and let's just say that it was not pretty. I mean we had been dating for a like almost a year and he had not said "I love you" even once. It was always your to young or I'm on probation or something like. But wait, something was wrong. Rob did not say contradict me oooooooooo this was bad

All my anger suddenly replaced with fear "Rob" I managed to choke out

"Jess" oh crap this was gonna be bad, he never called me by my first name unless something was wrong "I just cant do this anymore I mean your only 16 freakin years old"

"im gonna be 17 in 4 days" I said tears starting to roll down my face, damn I hate crying and I hate PMS even more for making me cry so easy

"You know what I mean jess and don't even pull that I love you thing on me, its not going to work this time"

With that I walked out the door, I know I gave up easy but I just could not talk when I am crying this hard. I will call rob tomorrow and talk about this when I'm not as upset, or so I thought…

ROBS POV

I feel like such a jerk I mean god I love jess more then you can imagine but I just cant handle all always worrying about what happens if James (a.k. James is what I named his probation officer) finds out about her then I am screwed. A drop to the ground and silently cry, after about a half in hour I get up and start tinkering with the bike I have been fixing up, it was supposed to be a birthday present for jess but since…

All of a sudden my mom came in

"Honey where's jess?"

"We broke up" I said coolly like it was no big deal, mom was already under enough stress about the wedding in like a month

"Why"

"You know why mom"

"Oh god rob not the age thing again I mean she is going to be 17 in what a week?"

"4 days"

"So age is not a problem, you love her so what's the problem"

"You know" I mumbled

She just looked at me for a second and then said

"Didn't you drive jess here?"

Oh crap, I can't make her walk all the way to her house its about a half n hour drive and an even longer walk but she has a cell phone and she'll call the what's her face, oh yeah Ruth

At least that's what I thought then


	2. Oh No

Jess's POV

I started walking home crying but then I realized once I had calmed down that I could not walk all the way to my house so I called Ruth

"Hello" Ruth said in a happy tone

"R Ruth can you pick m me up" I said in a crying voice

"Jess, where are you, what's wrong"

"Me and rob broke up and I am about a mile away from his house"

"You broke up, I am glad you came to your senses I mean even the thought of dating a grit…"

"Ruth I am freezing my ass off can you pick me up or not" she had given me the grit speech like a billion times and since I was wearing a mini skirt and it was like 30° outside, well you get the picture

"Fine I'll be there in like a half n hour but when I get there were gonna talk and why didn't Rob take you home I mean he drove you there and he should have drived you back"

"Whatever you say mom"

"Hey I am picking you up" _click_

I hung up on Ruth; I mean I just broke up on my possible future husband I mean she could give me like a small break

All of a sudden I heard something in the bushes

"Who's there" I said

And then everything blacked out

Ruth's POV about 30 minutes later

"where is jess" I mumbled to myself, I mean I came all the way out here and not to mention she hung up on me why was I doing this for her?

"Just remember she is your best friend and she would do the same for you"

And then I spotted something bright pink, that was the color of Jess's mini skirt…

OH MY GOD that was Jess's mini skirt and it was Jess who was attached to it, passed out in the middle of the road face down, this was really bad.

Robs POV the next day

I was at work fixing a car when all of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder and all of a sudden POW

I fall backwards someone just sucker punched and I looked up and there was Ruth with her eyes all red and puffy and her chin was quivering

"a a all you h h had to do was d drive her home" and then she threw what looked like a newspaper at me I read the headline and all of a sudden the last year came crashing down.

**Lightning girl is in coma what will FBI do?**

I stared intently at Ruth and said in a commanding voice said "what happened to jess"

_**Do you like it or hate it, please R&R**_


	3. sorry guys but i have to add this

Sorry to get your hopes up on a new chapter but I am new at this whole fanfiction thing and so I just want to say that all of the characters belong to meg cabot except James


	4. seeing the weak

Ok, all of the characters belong to Meg Cabot except for James from the first chapter.

MCBCMeg Cabot Book Club

POVPoint Of View

Enjoy and R&R

Jess's POV

_Darkness, its all I can see where is Rob and my parents. "Somebody help!" I yelled, but I knew that the only thing that could help me escape was time, I sat down and waited for time to pass but here in this nowhere land time passed slowly, barely and all. "Help" I screamed knowing my cry would go unheard but it was worth a try._

Robs POV

"Ruth, give me two seconds to grab my stuff, I will be right back" I said to Ruth who had just finished telling me about what had happened to Jess and was gonna drive me over to the hospital. Jess was mugged and then she was dropped on her head on the cement. By the time Ruth had found her she had lost so much blood that she was lucky to still be breathing.

I told my uncle what had happened and he said I could take the day off to go see Jess; it was really nice to work for family. As I was walking to my locker I kept telling myself:

"She is going to be ok, she is still alive" _barely _I thought but quickly changed my focus on getting my jacket and wallet out of my locker.

"Got everything" Ruth said in an emotionless tone

"Yeah"

"Let's hit the road then"

"Ok then"

When we got to the hospital Ruth led me to Jess's room and then left and went back to the waiting room. When I turned around I saw something I never thought I would ever see before, there was Jess pale and weak. When she was alive _no stupid when she was AWAKE she is still alive and breathing just not awake _I quickly pushed those thoughts away again. When she was awake she was never weak she was stubborn and she would break all the rules to do what's right, that's what I loved about her _loved her Rob you butthead, it's your fault she's like this and you claim to love her? What is wrong with you?_ I took one last look at her and left the room. _This is probably the last time you're ever going to see her breathing again Rob, stay longer_ but he couldn't.

He did not want to remember Jess as the soon to be corpse but instead her in her cute little mini skirts and smiling and laughing. He did not go straight back to the waiting room where Ruth is but instead to the hospital chapel where he cried and prayed. _Please god just let her live please._

Little did Rob know that for once there was a chance that his prayers would be answered, he just wouldn't know when it happened.


	5. for the best or not?

Jess's POV

Darkness. Ugg, that is all that I have been seeing for what seems like forever. I've heard people talking to me and from what I have heard I am in a coma (whoodpee doo), I was mugged, and that Claire sounds kind of like a donkey when she is crying. (I know that is mean but I have been I solitude for like EVER, give me a break.)

I woke up with a yawn. God, what a creepy dream. I got up to go to the bathroom, but it wasn't until my eyes adjusted to the lighting that I realized that I am in a hospital. Oh my god, that was no dream! All of a sudden every thing became very clear.

Rob's POV

Brrrrr-ring! Brrrrrr-ing! Brrrrr-ing! Brrrrr-

Ughh. It was my only day off and mom and Gary were on there honeymoon. I wanted to enjoy sleeping in with no disturbances, but apparently that was not possible.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone

"Rob, its Ruth." Oh crap, the last time Ruth called was to tell me that my girlfriend was in a coma which, of course, was MY fault.

"Yeah," I said trying not to sound as anxious as I was at that moment.

"I–It's abut J–Jess" she said in a shaky tone

I said, "Goodbye, Ruth," then hung up. The girl I loved was dead and it was all my fault.

Ruth's POV

Oh my gosh, he hung up on me. I called Rob to tell him that his girlfriend who has been in a coma for exactly one month was awake and he hangs up on me! I guess this means that I should tell Jess that Rob wants nothing to do with her. She can finally live her life without Rob Wilkins. Oooh, I should arrange a double date. Now all I had do was tell her.

"Umm, Jess?"

"Yeah," Jess replied. We were alone in the room because her family was stuffing themselves in the cafeteria.

"It's about Rob." Jess perked up at this.

"Well, what is it?"

"He has a new girlfriend named Linda." Ok so that was a lie, but I didn't want Jess to date a stupid grit!

"Oh yeah, well you know we broke up." she said in almost a whisper.

"Could I be alone" she asked and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

I left and I did feel bad but it was for the best, I hope.


	6. Laughing, Roller Coasters, and a call fr...

All of the characters belong to Meg Cabot

Sorry I have not updated for like ever but that is why I am going to give MORE then one chapter

Jess's POV

I can't believe Rob has a girlfriend I mean after what we have been through, one month without me and he has moved on. I am more sad then happy at the moment. But I have to move on too.

Rob's POV

Jess is dead, Jess is dead, and however many times I say I just can't believe it. It just does not fit. I took the week off from work because my mom is not home so I have to take care of the house and all that stuff so at least I do not have to deal with the guys at the garage.

I sit on my bed staring at the picture on my desk of me and Jess. It was this summer when we got these pass things and we went on the roller coaster from 8:00 in the morning to 11:00 at night only stopping for bathroom breaks and kettle corn. I remember her laughing like there was no tomorrow…

"_Ha ha ha ha ha, whatya starin'"_

"_You" I said and immediately started to blush_

"_Really" she said in the 'I already know' kind of tone I started to laugh_

"_What are you laughing at" she asked puzzled_

"_You" and then I kissed her and the roller coaster started again and we broke apart but neither of us stopped laughing…_

Before I knew it long awaited tears started flowing from my eyes. After about an hour went by I was okay. Actually I was not okay but I was not in water works mode either and that was good enough for now. Thinking of the carnival made me want to go to one. I decided to go to the local one down town, it's not like there is anything else to but sit around and cry.

Just as I was about to leave the phone rang

"Hello" I asked

"Rob, honey is that you" it was mom calling from her honeymoon

"Yeah, hi mom how's Hawaii"

"Oh it's great; I just called to check up on you"

"I'm doing fine"

"And how's" she paused

"You know, Jess" I knew she was trying not to say the wrong thing to me but anything relating to Jess was the 'Wrong thing to say'

"Same old same old" I said, I was upset but no reason to make her worry about me. She is supposed to be enjoying her honeymoon with Gary.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon, I have to go now"

"Yeah sure mom, Love you, bye"

"Love you to" I hung up

"Now time to go to a nice uncomplicated carnival" I said to myself as I grabbed my keys

How was I supposed to know how complicated that carnival was going to make my life.


	7. Chris

All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Chris

Rob's POV

Today was actually not a total bust. When I got on to the roller coaster I started to think about Jess, I just miss her so much. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Since the ride was so fast everyone's eyes were watering a little so I did not feel like a complete sissy weirdo. I don't mean to be a jerk but I have not cried since my dad went to jail when I was 13. When I was waiting for the ride to start again someone sat beside me.

"Hiya Roberto" said a cheerful familiar voice

"Chris" I said as I turned my head only one person ever called me by that stupid nickname and their I was facing my childhood best friend but apparently Chris has grown up a little (A.N. Chris is a girl)

"You grew up" she said, when we were 10 she moved to Mexico and over the years we had lost touch.

"I can say the same about you" last time I saw her she was a tom boy but know she has long blond hair, long legs, and she was above the average kind of pretty, but she did not compare to Jess, no one could compare to Jess in a million years.

"How've ya been doing" she asked

"Well, I'm on probation, my mom got remarried, my girlfriend was lightning girl who if you have not heard just died a few days ago so I am more or less having the worst freaking time of my life" I could never lie to Chris she was like my sister/best friend/mom.

"That sucks" she was not even a little taken back by my honesty, impressive "Right now though I am a model and I was in the latest J-lo, Hilary Duff, and Lindsey Lohan music videos"

"That rocks" I said but I wasn't surprised, I could tell she was unusually pretty and she was always an awesome dancer in school

We started talking and eventually we got to Jess and I told her everything about how I was feeling and she listened and answered me and before I knew it we were sharing a hamburger, French fries, a milkshake, ribs, and a fourth of an apple pie. We both have huge appetites and we liked the same food.

"You'll be depressed, sad, unhappy, and sulky but in time you'll be able to focus on other stuff to" Chris had lost her mom when she was nine so I listened to what she had to say

"Will I ever be normal again" I asked

"Hell no" she answered as if it was no big deal

"Seriously" I asked in a worried tone

"Every day I think about my mom and about how much I miss her, but I do other stuff too and sometimes I don't think about it at all, but I like being sad because it helps me remember her."

I looked her straight in the eye and said "That makes no sense but I'll go with it" we both started laughing but all of a sudden I saw something I never thought I would see again… Jess standing there across the cafeteria looking straight at me.


	8. Bathroom Chaos

All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Chris

Jess's POV

Just came to the carnival to have fun but what I saw was not fun. I saw Rob with his new girlfriend; I mean this girl was so model like. She had long legs, blond hair, big you know what's, and just overall cute. Oh my god Rob saw me and his face is all twisted and surprised looking. I started running: I know it's childish but give me a break. I think that he ran after me but I am not sure, I ran into the girl's bathroom and into one of the stalls and cried. I had been gone for one month and he got a super model girlfriend great. But I had to let it go we were over, done and done, but is still loved him.

Rob's POV

I saw Jess and I ran after her.

"Jess! Jess!" I yelled but then stopped

Where did she go? I had just seen her a second ago.

"Okay, well I did not imagine seeing my mother but I guess we all deal with our sadness differently" Chris said from behind me

"I saw her, I know I did" I said angrily

"Your in denial Rob" said Chris

"No I'm not I looked right at her" I said

"Fine, can you clean up I have to go to the bathroom" she said

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Chris's POV

I went to the bathroom to put on some makeup. I can't believe I ran into Rob. I also can't believe how cute he has become either, I mean wow. A pretty girl with short hair and jeans came out of the stall; her eyes were all red and puffy.

"You okay" I asked she gave me the dirtiest look I have ever gotten

"Move" she said

"Why should I" she could be rude but I could be ruder

"Because I have to wash my hands" she said, cheeks started to get really red. _Duh Chris, you're in front of the sink_.

"Sorry" I said even though I really wasn't and she just rolled her eyes. She was wearing this really pretty necklace that was silver and had this thunder bolt on it, it was really pretty and familiar, where had I seen it before.

"I love your necklace" I said

"I would think you would have one like it" she said coldly, what the hell was that supposed to mean.

"Excuse me" I said

"You don't know what I mean do you"

"Not really" I said she took the thunderbolt necklace off

"Just take it" she said and handed me the thunderbolt and left

"Cool" I said to myself, it was a really cool necklace

Jess's POV

I gave her the necklace Rob gave me for Christmas, I didn't what it anymore, actually I did but I don't want Rob to no that.


	9. The Necklace

All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Chris

Rob's POV

When Chris came out of the bathroom she looked different, _but why?_

"Hey" she said "sorry I took so long"

"No Problem" I said

"Their was some bitch in the bathroom but she gave me this cool necklace, I guess today was my lucky day" she said smiling

"Can I see the necklace" I asked she pulled it from under her shirt and I recognized it, I gave it to Jess last Christmas, I had a matching charm that I wore on a ropey thing around my neck (A.N. you know those puka shell necklaces guy wear, I was thinking of that kind of string)

"That's the necklace I gave Jess for Christmas"

"But Jess is dead" she said

"What did the girl in the bathroom look like" I just blew off her last question

"Short brown hair, about my height, brown eyes, quite pretty actually"

"That's exactly what Jess looks like" I said in surprise, Jess was alive Jess was Alive Jess _is _alive


	10. Clearing Confusion

All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Chris

Rob's POV

I went straight to Jess's house and I saw her in he bedroom, she looked so beautiful.

"Jess" I yelled she looked out her window and I saw her clearer she had been crying.

"Go back to Linda Rob" she said

"Who the hell is Linda" I asked what is she talking about

"I'll be down in a minute" she said and she was and went up and hugged her so hard that I think she might be having trouble breathing but then again she did return the favor. After the hugging there was some making out but when we came up for air she asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I said she looked like she was going to cry but then added "her name is Jessica Mastrani A.K.A. Lightning Girl" she smiled and then told me about what Ruth had told her and I did the same and also explained about Chris

"Jess" I said, after all the talking we were just lying under her balcony

"Yeah" she said lifting her head from where she had been resting it on my chest

"I love you" she smiled and so did I

"Love you too" and then we starting kissing again

Life was finally right


	11. Epilouge

All characters belong to Meg Cabot except Chris

Jess's POV

"Blow out the candles Jess" Rob said and I did. I was having a long awaited birthday party at Rob's house with just him and his mom and Gary.

"Yay!" we all cheered

"Time for presents" Gary said

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" I said toying with my lightning bolt necklace, Rob had gotten it back from Chris.

We all went into the living room to open presents, Robs Mom and Gary got me a really cool helmet with lightning bolts on it and this little first aid kit, why I do not know but I guess it was for when I was riding with Rob.

"Thank you so much" I said and then they started talking to me about school and things like that. I was really disappointed when Rob did not give me anything but at least I was with him

"Jess I think that Rob has something to show you in the barn" she said and Rob smiled and Gary winked. Okay weird but oh well

"Rob, what are you going to show me?"

"Close your eyes" he said and I did

He guided me somewhere "Open your eyes when I say okay"

"Okay"

"Open" he said and there I was staring at the Harley, with lighting bolts that match my helmet and my name on the side

"Happy Birthday Jess"

Finally, my life was perfect for the first time in quite a while. Me and Rob had talked to Ruth and worked it out actually Rob talked, I screamed but were best friends again but if she ever pulls that again I will never speak to her again.


End file.
